Movie night
by wildcatinuzuka
Summary: The team has a movie night... oh boy
Wally followed M'gann from the kitchen into the living room.

"Is the food ready?"  
"Yes Wally." M'gann answered for the fifth time in a row. She was getting really annoyed by the speedster's antics really fast.

"Can I help?"

The simple question caught her off guard.

"Sure Wally. Could you SLOWLY bring the punch then round up the others?"

Wally saluted her and ran into the kitchen. Conner came in and peeked into the kitchen.

"You did that on purpose."

"Yep."

Kaldur snuck in and spotted the couple

"Robin is getting out of the shower and Artemis is on route with the movie. Have you guys seen Wally?"

M'gann looked at the dark-skinned boy

"How did you find Robin… exactly?"

"I walked in on him. Was attacked with the towel."

Wally walked out with a heavy looking punch bowl and heard the last little bit. Laughter escaped his lips. M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur exchanged glances and watched as he lowered the punch on the coffee table.

"What was that about?" Kaldur asked Wally, who was still dying of laughter.

"You never walk in on Robin. Trust me. I tried. You must have got really lucky. Where 'd he get ya?"

Kaldur went silent very quickly. They all notice as Kaldur hand traveled to his left butt cheek and he started to rub the spot.

"He got you in the ass didn't he?" Wally questioned, smirking as Kaldur jumped in shock and withdrew his hand from the spot he was gingerly rubbing.

"N-N-No! No of course not!" Kaldur lied, poorly.

Artemis careened in running with what looked suspiciously looked like a pair of shades.

"God dammit Artemis! Gimme those or you'll suffer what Kaldur did! "

Robin ran in, wet hair covering his eyes as he chased the so dead huntress. She hopped over the couch and booked out the other door with the boy wonder hot on her tail.

"Hey. Where's Kaldur?" Conner asked as he started to turn. M'gann looked in the kitchen to find the Atlantean hiding behind the counter. He was shaking.

"He'd scared you that badly?"

"…. Yeah."

Wally flopped onto the couch and saw that Artemis at some point had left the film on the couch. He scooped it up.

" _Eragon._ Is this the movie?" Wally asked as Conner pulled Kaldur from behind the counter.

"It is." Artemis said as she walked in. No Boy Wonder.

"Did you lose Robin?" M'gann wondered as she and Conner settled onto the couch.

"Not exactly."

"How did you get him off your tail?" Conner pried as he served himself a bowl of popcorn to share with M'gann.

"I threw his shades in the water."

"Wait. You mean my giant aquarium?!" Kaldur shrieked as a he raced away.

"Yeah. So?"

Kaldur failed to answer as he raced to fish the poor Robin out of the pool. Wally cocked his head to the side.

"OK then. That was even weirder than Artemis in curlers."

"Hey! I don't wear curlers!"

Wally raced away as Artemis tried to kill him. The choking sounds made them turn to the source and forced Wally and Artemis to stop. Kaldur dragged Robin - shades on – into the room. Water dripped from both Kaldur and tossed Robin onto his shoulder. Kaldur proceeded to pull off the drenched garments.

"Hey! Stop it! I can take care of myself! Kaldur! Enough dammit!"

"You're soaked and cold. I'm trying to help."

"I'm going to my room… I'll be back in a few minutes." Robin answered as he slinked away. Kaldur shrugged and flopped in the armchair, sending water droplets all over the place. M'gann shot him a look and Kaldur shrugged again.

"Is this okay?"

They all turned and did a double take. Robin had changed into something they didn't expect. Not at all. He was in a purple turtleneck dress and skintight black leggings. Black flats and his signature black shades completed the look. Blood started to leak from Wally's nose. And Kaldur's, and Conner's. M'gann and Artemis smiled. Their plan was working… now to lure Robin to take off his glasses.

"So… where are you going to sit?" M'gann asked as Artemis wiggled next to Wally. To answer her question, he plopped down in between Conner and Wally. He got back up and stole the pillow that Kaldur was examining and settled back down. Artemis then reached over and grabbed a bowl of gummy candies and Robin scooped a bowl of the candy as well.

"Can we start the movie? I've never seen it before." That came from Robin, who placed his slender legs on Wally's lap. He placed the pillow against Conner and leaned on it. Wally and Artemis gave the boy a shocked look. M'gann leaned into Conner as well and tasted some popcorn. Kaldur placed the disc in and started the movie.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Red Tornado and Black Canary were confused. Where the hell was the team?

"It is their night off." Black Canary said as she listened.

"It is." Red Tornado agreed as he watched her.

"I hear something. Follow me." She said as she raced down a hallway.

They finally reached the living room to find a scene they thought they never see. A movie was playing but Kaldur was the only one watching still. The rest of the team was asleep. Artemis and Wally leaned against each other. Robin was splayed out across the whole couch. Conner had his right arm placed defensively placed around Robin and M'gann held Conner's hand.

Red Tornado was about to ask Kaldur to wake them when Conner woke up. Artemis jolted awake and Wally woke as well. M'gann woke and spotted Robin. She reached to wake him up but changed her mind and gently took off his shades. Conner tried to pull his arm away and stopped.

"He's not letting go of my arm. Help." Conner said. He was right. Robin was refusing to let go of his arm. Wally glared at Conner enviously and Artemis tried to pry him lose.

"The movie must have scared the crap out of him." Conner suddenly voiced as a pain came to his arm.

"What makes you say that?" M'gann asked.

"My arm hurts."

"Oh."

Conner then figured out a way to get him to bed. He got up and shifted the sleeping boy around and scooped him up bridal style. Robin then woke up. He gave them a sleepy look and they stared back. His eyes were the prettiest shade of blue they have ever seen. It was like the sky was in his eyes. Literally. He then fell back asleep and Kaldur took him.

"Let's _not_ tell him we've seen his eyes." He said as he took him to his room. Conner and Wally followed him. As soon as they left the room M'gann and Artemis high fived each other. The plan was in motion. Now they had to wait and hope. Red Tornado and Black Canary exchanged glances. What was that about?


End file.
